Snivellus
by Salamon2
Summary: A Harry Potter story about how Snape found out about Remus' werewolf secret... based upon the Memory Snape tried to supress from Harry.


Snivellus

Chapter 1

By Salamon2

Salamon: A Harry Potter Fic!  Whoa... you think you know a person...

Patamon: And then they turn psycho on ya...

Salamon2: I'll have you know I am a Harry Potter Fan as well as a Digimon Fan.

Salamon: Quick! Alert the media!

Patamon: Okay what do you want me to say again? 

Salamon2: You just want to get outta your job!

Patamon: Alright!  Salamon2 doesn't own Harry Potter, or any characters, names, or references, et cetera, et cetera.  All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and AOLTIMEWARNER.

Salamon2: This does not have much to do with Harry, in fact it is about his parents and Snape, and their lives.  This story is based upon a memory that Professor Snape tried to hide from Harry when in book five. Well, if you haven't read the book read it and find out, and if you have, you know what I mean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            It was a warm day for April, very warm indeed, the temperature never got this hot usually until June, but the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry weren't complaining one bit, they enjoyed the summer like weather, and took advantage of it before the dreaded End of year Hogwarts exams.  And for a certain Slytherin, who always seemed to wear black, it seemed dreadful.  Severus Snape had recently, the year before, approached Dumbledore and McGonagall, with what he had thought he had wanted to do in the Wizarding World, teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for some school, or something remotely in the subject.  It was strange also that the sorting hat that year had told them to stick together and have all houses come together.  No, not as long as there were the Gryffindors... with the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws, it most likely could be that the Slytherins could most likely come to know them better, but with the Gryffindors, never, they began long ago, teasing and tormenting, going to their common room to plan evil little schemes to torture the Slytherins, humiliate them, and a Slytherin can only be humiliated once before a barrier is built.  And it also was funny that the sorting hat had said, before they put the school together that, Slytherin and Gryffindor had been best of friends, well the ones destined to their houses definitely weren't the best of friends.  There was a rumor going throughout the Wizarding World, about a Dark Wizard wanting to gain power and that he might start getting supporters from Hogwarts and the Ministry, but that was only a rumor.

            "Hey Servus, it can't be that bad can it?" asked a brown haired fourth year, innocent in knowledge of such a thing as O.W.L.s.  Oh had his parents been angry... Such a low grade in Transfiguration, but knowing his parents, it was probably the only thing they'd agree on in their life.

            "I made a P+ in Transfiguration, what can be worse than that **_and_ being called down to Headmaster Dumbledore's Office" snapped Severus.  Severus quickly left the common room, running his hand into his greasy hair, in a sort of frustration, as he left the Dungeons, and climbed towards Professor Nital's office so that she may take him to the Headmaster's Office.  Professor Nital was Head of Slytherin House.  And he knocked on the Professor's Door.**

            "Yes... ah, Snape, what is it?" asked the Professor

            "Professor Dumbledore summoned me to his office, and I was... uh... wondering if you could take me there?" asked Severus

            "Of course..." said Professor Nital, and she stood up from her essays on Potions she had been correcting.  "By the way, you received a perfect on your N.E.W.T.s Application Essay on Dimengous Pus Weed and its many uses..." said the Professor proudly, and internally Severus smiled, thinking of another success.  As they passed Professor McGonagall's office a voice from within called Servus' name.

            "Ah, Servus, in here, in here..." said Dumbledore's voice

            "But I thought that I was to meet you in your..." started Severus

            "Sadly a Doxy Infestation got out of control behind some of the portraits... unless you would like to help in removal of them we can go back… but I thought it would be better if we had it in here... I had just sent your friend Lucius down to get you; you know the one that is in his fourth year.

            "Thank you Professors" said Severus to Professor Nital and Dumbledore

            "You're welcome Severus... oh Good Evening Minerva... Professor..." said Nital bowing her head in respect to Dumbledore.

            "A fine Potions Master, if I ever did see one too bad she's becoming too old for the position…  Severus, do you know why you've been called down here?" asked Dumbledore.

            Severus muttered a word and Dumbledore responded.

            "Yes... Transfiguration... sadly to be accepted as a teacher you must have an O in your O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s in the subject you desire to teach, which I must say, no one in Hogwarts History has ever gotten an O+ in Defense Against the Dark Arts before... and that you must maintain an A average or an A- average in all the rest of your subject matters, and you have exceeded expectations, however as the end of the year approaches, I find that your Transfiguration grade still remains a P+... now in order to help you achieve this to at least an A- average, would you agree to either myself or Professor McGonagall tutoring you in the subject?" asked Dumbledore

            Severus surely thought that this was a dream, the Headmaster wanting to help him personally in order to help him become a teacher.  Severus eventually couldn't conceal his appreciation.

            "So then you agree?" asked Dumbledore

            "Yes... and... thank you Professor, thank you!" said Servus smiling probably the first and last time in his life.

            "Glad to help... how about... oh... Thursdays at 6:00 PM... in empty classroom 12..." said Dumbledore

            "Thank you... thank you..." said Severus and he rose, as Dumbledore rose and smiled.  Severus was gleeful as soon as he left McGonagall's Office, and continued to be until he came to the Great Hall.

            "Shh... not so loud... someone might hear you!" said a hasty voice, which Severus immediately recognized as James Potter, a Gryffindor Student.  But, why was he roaming around the halls at this time of night, and where was he?  Suddenly, by unseen hands, the oak doors opened.  Severus immediately followed, quietly.  He hid behind the oak door that stood open, looking out on the grounds.  In the mud he saw tracks appearing by themselves, leading right to the five-year-old Whomping willow.  Suddenly it began to punch and aim at where the tracks stopped.  But suddenly, it stopped, just as abruptly as it had begun, then the tracks continued, right to a certain part of the tree, and then they disappeared.  Severus couldn't help but be curious to what was going on, so he approached the tree, and examined where the footprints had vanished, and saw a hole, a hole which one could slip through, he looked down to see down there a white stag, a most beautiful creature, and something else on the ground, that the full moon shone on, some type of silver cloak, just as Severus was to climb down the hole to get a better look at that stag, a giant dog, jumped from out of the tree, it's great big black body pinned Severus to the ground.  It snarled, and growled.  Severus reached for his wand, but the dog snatched it and threw it away.  This left Severus, with nothing left to do, he panicked, and screamed, and the dog suddenly bit Severus on the arm,

            "WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE!?" shouted Apollyon Pringle, a gangly older man, who was the Caretaker of the castle, as he came charging out the open Oak doorway.  The Dog, took one look at the elderly man, and his lantern, as he charged out, and it gave a little yelp and charged down into the hole.  Suddenly the Whomping Willow regained movement, and started sending branches at frightened Severus, he got up as fast as he could, not fast enough though, as he felt the whip like branches hit his back and neck, and he felt a cool liquid pour down his back.

            "What are you doing out here?" asked the caretaker angrily

            "I followed someone... someone who went down into that hole!" said Severus pointing to where the hole was, between the roots.

            "Is that so... and who might this have been?" asked the caretaker suspiciously as he saw the hole

            "I don't know... I followed voices here... and I followed these tracks here...  Then I looked down and out came that dog..." said Severus pointing to the tracks of both the mysterious shoeprints and of the dog's.

            "I saw the dog... but why were you following these 'voices'" asked Apollyon

            "I was going back to my common room, after meeting with Professor Dumbledore in Professor McGonagall's Office" said Severus truthfully.

            "Ahh... well we're going to have another chat with Dumbledore... about rule breaking... you should have continued straight on to your common room, instead of following imaginary voices!" said Apollyon beckoning him to go to back to the castle.  But suddenly something happened that shock both Severus and Pringle, laughter came from the hole of the tree trunk.

            "Shut up Wormtail!" shouted a voice from below

            "WHO'S DOWN THERE!" shouted Pringle into the hole, suddenly a storm of branches came down, badly injuring the man,  Severus grabbed the elderly man, just as the tree prepared to do a full fall on them.

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
